


10 songs challenge: Jaime/Brienne edition

by Slayer87



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 10 songs challenge, Declaration of Love, Drabbles, F/M, First Kiss, First Times, post 802 mostly, they love ech other so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87
Summary: "So, is this love? Something that wakes me up at night, that makes me stare into his figure asleep next to me? How could we come so long… I used to think I hated him, yet seeing him right now, hate is not the word I would use to describe what I feel for him."Challenge:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player/favorite playlist on and turn it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :D4. Do ten of these, then post them.Jaime/Brienne edition. It was so much fun.





	10 songs challenge: Jaime/Brienne edition

**10 songs challenge:**

**Jaime/Brienne edition**

**Challenge:** **  
**1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.**  
**3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :D**  
**4.**** **Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Link playlist (do this after the writing, not before):<https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ZmpuSwQFP6Fx9cZ4CZrdC>**

  1. **Love is alive - Lea Michele**  
  
So, is this love? Something that wakes me up at night, that makes me stare into his figure asleep next to me? How could we come so long… I used to think I hated him, yet seeing him right now, hate is not the word I would use to describe what I feel for him.  
We are here, we are alive, and for once I just want to think about myself, and if I have to be honest with myself (and really we have just escaped certain death, what a better time, to be honest?) I just love this man. Is love so simple? Just something that happens…  
“I can hear you thinking even with my eyes close, Ser.” He says, making me snap out of my thoughts. I smile, just because I could, and I pray to all the Gods that this moment could last forever.


  1. **The point of no return – The Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack**  
  
Years chasing each other. Vows, and past lovers and ghosts between us.  
Finally, we are at the end of the world, we no other excuse laying before us.  
Giving in everything, knowing that it’s just us now, and yes there is still a war out there, and yes it’s complicated, but now we are here, looking at each other, a decision in each other eyes.  
No going back now, we are just breath away to our first night together. We are both afraid, for different reasons, but we are much more sure that is it, this is the point of no return.


  1. **I belong to you – Eros Ramazzotti and Anastasia**  
  
There is no time to be unsure. Your eyes are sparkling. So blue, like your home. So much alive right now, after moments I’ve told you the true reason why I came here. You don’t believe me at first, of course not (I don’t blame you for it, I just want to find everyone who hurt you and make them regret it), but then I kiss you and it’s like light up a fire.  
I’m so stupid for waiting for so long to do this. I told you this, and you gift me of one of your rare smiles, and maybe I’m so stupid at all, just before kissing you again.


  1. **Wild Thought – Rihanna**  
  
I did not expect this. I thought of our first time as something soft and tender, and while yes it is there is also this part of your personality that you kept so hidden… a playful, passionate lover.  
I would never guess if someone would ask me.  
Not that I'm complaining. It is just unexpected. Where is my shy Knight? I ask you, and you look at me not like a Maid, but as a woman who knows what she wants. “I maybe was a Maid, hours ago, but I can see and think… and I have years of thinking,” with a voice that make me reach like I’m 20 years old again. Just the softest blush to indicate that while everything you’ve said it’s true, it’s all new to you too. I kiss you, again, and we are back at it like the first time.


  1. **Stitches – Shaw Mendes**  
  
They were next to each other.  
Minutes after the Battle, still don’t sure if this is really happening.  
They both need some stitches for their multiple injuries, but they are alive and that’s enough for the moment. They look at each other,  one move and the other follow, Jamie takes Brienne hand in his, and bring her where she was supposed to be along: in his arms, with their lips locked and their hearts beating in synchrony.  


  1. **Youngblood – 5 Seconds of Summer  
  
**I remember every little word you’ve said to me. Every one. The good and the bad one. And I’m still here. Why?  Honestly, I don’t know what is this force that keeps me around you, like something, someone that I can’t escape. It feels much like destiny, and I did not believe in destiny until I saw you and perhaps the Gods have a really weird sense of humour, or perhaps I was just at the right time, in the right moment. It cost me a hand, but I would do it all over again, even without everything that was after that, because the moment I saved you is the moment that I saved myself too.


  1. **Touch – Little Mix  
  
**Just a single touch. It was all that I needed. Your hand over my cheek, your eyes locked with mine. Now it is just touch, after touch, after touch. Discovering you in a way nobody before me did it is the ultimate honour, and I think I maybe die on Winterfell and this is the Afterlife because I surely did not expect this. I was ready to living loving you at distance, knowing that I’m not worthy of you. And then you kissed me and I’m just a man in love, how could I resist you?


  1. **Drag Me Down – One Direction  
  
**I’m not scared of the dark. Or at least I was not scared. Now, after that battle, I will be scared of the dark for a long time. So, the first time we sleep together and I ask you to keep the fire you seem to understand without a word. Afterwards, the fire is no longer up, and I have a nightmare and I woke up, you already by my side. I calmed down enough to make you confess something. You tell me that you were too afraid of the dark after the battle, but it has already passed. I ask you how. You smile at me, and the fire makes your eyes pop with life, so much life before you answer me: “it is because of you. I know that you can protect me in the dark,” and really the only thing I can do is smiling at you back, while both fall asleep fast.


  1. **Fever – Michael Bublé**  
  
I’m hot, scorching hot, after hours I felt so cold I was going to think my other hand would fall into the ground. I search for you in every room, I need to talk to you, touch you, love you.  
Finally, I found you. You look at me: “Ser Jaime, are you alright?"  
And honestly, the concern in your voice is more than enough to make my cock stir. You are without your armour, the armour I gave you and I can refrain to smirk a little. At least I’ve done something good. You are now near me, one of your hand on my head. “You have a fever, Ser Jaime, don’t you want to faint again, do you?” and I can hear the little smile you are trying to keep to yourself. Very funny. “No, I don’t. Would you help me before that happens again?”, and you give me a little kiss on the head before almost pushing me on the bed. “Now sleep. After, we can talk.”  
I can live with that, for now.


  1. **God is a woman – Ariana Grande**  
  
I was never an extremely spiritual person: too much dirt in this world to make me think that Gods could actually be interested in us. Now, with everything happening, I must say that I suspected that someone is rooting for us, otherwise I can’t explain how we are still alive. If this is the case, I don’t want to pass another moment without telling you exactly how I feel in a very detailed way.  
And after our first night, I can say I’m certain that I’ve met only one goddess, and her name is Ser Brienne of Tarth.



 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge that I did some years ago: I just wanted to know if I could do it again for my latest obsession.  
> If you want to listen to the songs, I've made afterwards a playlist for you: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ZmpuSwQFP6Fx9cZ4CZrdC 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
